Frustrations at Work
by MrsMCrieff
Summary: Molly is so frustrated she can't concentrate on anything at work apart from Sherlock. One shot of pure Sherlolly smut.


**Honestly, I don't know where this little one shot came from, but as it's here I'm going to dedicate it to my friend lilsherlockian1975 as I know she always, always likes the smut and that's all this is. One-shot of pure smut.**

 **As ever I own nothing but I hope you all enjoy it.**

Molly was struggling at the moment. It had been a year...a year! since she had been with a guy. Not only did she miss it, the closeness, the intimacy, touching another person's skin, inhaling their scent but over the last few weeks she had grown more and more frustrated. Sexually frustrated.

She wanted a guy, someone, she was almost tempted to say anyone but not quite, she wouldn't just sleep with anyone she had always been picky. She'd had offers over the last few months but none that had appealed not even for a one night stand.

She'd grown accustomed to...ahem..self-satisfying but recently her satisfaction levels had waned. It just wasn't the same as a warm, hot blooded man and as ever the man in Molly's dreams was the same one every single time. He was so frustratingly close and yet sooooo far away and it was driving her insane.

He was here with her right now and Molly knew she was staring, knew she was just tormenting herself, driving herself mad with need. He was sat ten feet away, eyes glued to his microscope. Molly loved it when he wore all black; black suit, black shirt, black hair curling delectably over the edge of the shirt collar. It made his skin look so pale, translucent almost. She could see his mouth moving reciting results silently to himself.

She imagined that mouth on her breast kissing and licking. His tongue so scathing and wicked put to good use for once. He brought his hand up slowly, oh so slowly turning the knob on the side of the microscope. How could he make such a mundane act look so sensual? He has such long fingers, artistic hands. She'd seen him play the violin with those fingers moving so fast over the strings making such a beautiful haunting sound. She wondered want sounds he could draw from her if he used his fingers in a different way.

She swallowed and bit her lip. Her breathing heavy and a little uneven. She knew her temperature had elevated slightly and knew her pulse would be the same if she were to take it. She glanced down at her paperwork and tried to make her eyes focus on it but she just couldn't. She shifted slightly in her chair feeling the heat and pressure between her legs starting to cause her some discomfort.

'Oh God...' She muttered to herself, closing her eyes and trying to breathe deeply to calm her traitorous body before he noticed.

'Molly! Anything wrong?' _Damn too late._

She opened her eyes and looked up to see Sherlock shifting round on his stool to face her, his eyes narrowed as he looked at her. His shirt was so perfectly fitted to his body, the buttons straining just enough to make her stomach plunge. Her eyes travelled down the buttons and on to his crotch which was now turned towards her.

He cleared his throat and she felt her face flame up as she realised he had caught her checking out his... _ohgodohgodohgod_.

Her eyes met his and she wondered what he saw when he looked at her. Surely he couldn't tell how completely and utterly turned on she was, _please God don't let that be what he can see_. She stood up suddenly, the chair behind her almost falling over.

'I...err..I think I need a drink. Do you want one?'

'Coffee, black, two sugars. Thank you Molly.'

He turned back to his work and she left the room.

As the kettle was boiling she found she was talking to herself, 'come on Molly. Get a grip. He's going to run a mile if he realises you want to jump his bones. Why does he have to look so damn hot and why do I have to be feeling so damn horny?'

Her hand was almost shaking as she poured out the water spilling a little on the kitchen side that she had to wipe up with a paper towel.

She made her way back into the lab and went to put the coffee down by his side taking a moment to breathe in that earthy sexy smell that was so him.

'Ah, Molly. Good your back. Would you take a look at this slide please and tell me what you see?'

'Um, yes of course.'

He slid gracefully off the stool moving aside to let her take his place. Molly blinked before leaning forward and putting her eye to the scope.

She could feel Sherlock lean over her; she would have sworn she could feel the heat of him against her back his breathe on the back of her neck. Her hair felt as though it were stood on end, every sense and nerve in her body reaching out to him.

He put his hand next to hers on the table as he leant over her and she sensed his lips by her ear, 'temperature and pulse elevated, pupils dilated, breathing erratic. You're at the height of sexual peak within your cycle and the smell of you is driving me mad, Molly Hooper. What do you think we should do about it?'

His other hand was on the other side of her pinning her in. She swallowed again and tried to find some words but her arousal had spiked and she could feel heat flooding down to her quim. His hand dropped below the desk and rested lightly on her thigh.

'Five years Molly, five years of you watching me. I feel the weight of your gaze, your need every. single. time.'

His hand slid up her leg rucking up her skirt as it went until she could feel his fingers on the bare skin of her inner thigh. Her breath hitched and she closed her eyes wondering if this were some strange kind of ultra-real dream or fantasy.

'I can feel your heat, it's radiating off you, burning me, warming me in a way no one else ever has, making me want to do things no one else has made me want to do.'

He pressed his hand against her wet pants and she moaned slightly pressing herself ever so slightly against him wanting to feel some sort of friction, anything to take away this itch.

'So maybe it's time I gave in, maybe it's time I give you what your eyes always tell me they want. Don't think I don't know what you've been imagining. You strip me every single day, you imagine me fucking you, don't you?'

Molly almost whimpered as she simply nodded her head not trusting herself to speak. Slowly, he slid his finger under the elastic of her pants forcing her to open her legs further. He let a single digit slide slowly from her clit to her damp entrance.

Molly shivered as he did wanting him so badly she thought she might cry if he didn't make good on this promise.

'I've calculated so many different ways to make you come; I could make it happen right now, like this. You're so wet I could probably make you orgasm from my hand and my voice alone, because you like my voice don't you Molly?'

Again she nodded, she still hadn't moved from her position at the microscope, still didn't dare to look at him. She was worried that somehow that would break this strange spell that they were caught up in.

His finger was still sliding back and forth warming her, making her internal muscles spasm, desperate for more, so much more of him.

'The trouble is that wouldn't help me much would it, because now I want you as much as you want me. I don't just want to make you come I want to fuck you myself, get my own satisfaction too. Is that OK Molly?'

Molly nodded feeling dizzy with need for him. His voice had never raised above a whisper in her ear making her feel weak with need.

'Stand up for me Molly and wait here.'

She stood on shaky legs feeling him pull away from her. She moaned in frustration at the loss of his hand. Still she didn't look round just held herself upright using the desk for balance.

She heard the door to the lab being locked and then he was back. She could feel the length of his body against her back, his lips on her neck and his hands pulling her skirt up. She instinctively leant forward pressing her bum against his crotch. She could feel his erection now and she needed it, needed him oh so badly.

The sound of his zip was the most erotic thing she could imagine in that moment. She squirmed from side to side trying to create some friction between her legs whilst she waited for him. He didn't bother to remove her pants just pushed them to one side then she could feel the hardness of him pressing against her entrance.

This time she made no effort to stop the moan leaving her lips as she pushed herself onto him.

'God Molly you feel so hot and wet. You have no idea how long it's been since I was inside another woman, since I wanted to fuck someone.'

He had one hand next to hers on the desk but his other found its way back to her clit rubbing her in slow circles using her own juices as lubricant.

He slid himself slowly back out before plunging back in making her groan even as she took his weight holding on desperately to the desk to stop herself from falling.

'I want to hear you call my name when you come, I want to know it's me you're thinking off, knowing that it's me doing this, fucking you.'

Molly was completely lost, a small part of her was screaming that she was having sex at work and how wrong that was but the rest of her was just Sherlock's to do with as he wanted. She was so aroused, so desperate to come that she didn't care who saw or who heard; all that mattered was her release.

She could feel her orgasm starting to crest, he felt so good as he thrust inside her, his hand pressing against her clit and his mouth kissing and biting on her neck as he told her to come for him and then she was. She felt her orgasm slam through her, she pressed herself onto him feeling him faltering and starting to come as she called his name over and over.

As she sagged forward exhausted his arm looped around her waist holding her up and against him.

Gradually she got her breath back, her senses starting to return. It felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from her, the frustration of the last few months finally gone.

She felt Sherlock pull back slightly and heard him zip himself back up.

She still hadn't actually looked at him and she found herself not wanting to, not knowing what to do or say. If she were to look in a mirror she knew she would be bright red in mortification.

'Molly...'

She finally turned and looked at him wondering what on earth she should say but she was surprised at the look in his eye, the smile playing on his lips. 'So, same time next week? Maybe we could make it Baker St next time, a little more discreet don't you think? Until then.'

He picked up his jacket and then hesitated before bending and kissing her on her cheek, then he left the lab, deftly unlocking the door as he went.

 **If you liked it please let me know with a review or a favourite. Thank you xx**


End file.
